


Searching

by skullgamerscy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, I'm trying something different., One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy
Summary: something drew us together but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was. I should hate her. she was the enemy. Its something about her that made me was to chase her to be just within range of her. The red-haired vampire who could never be caught. Why did she come here. Why do I care so much.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Victoria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Searching

The day the two of us realised we were snarling and trying to rip each other apart. One vampire. One wolf. Each hunting the other for their families protection. She ambushed me. Lead me away from my pack so she can take me one on one. Wolves are naturally faster than vampires but for one month me and my pack chased the red head. Every time we were the ones left in the dust as she out manoeuvred us in every way possible. Traps never worked she always knew they were coming. she always knew what we were about to do before we did.

The day we officially meet I was fifteen. I caught her for the slightest second. My teeth clamped around her wrist as she jumped up one of the many cliffs. For a split second, I could almost feel her fear. Her fear and panic caused me to lose my focus and she slipped away once more. Disappeared from my sight but never my mind. Something about her always drew me in. Made me want to chase her. not to kill her but just to be ith her. I can't explain it. She was different from other vampires I encountered. I just never understood why. 

Paul was worried about the way I enjoyed hunting her. He thought I was becoming obsessed. He wasn’t wrong. There were days I could think of nothing but her. Her laughs as she taunted us running through the valley the sunshine shined down on her enhancing her already enhanced natural beauty. She became more dazzling more beautiful to me. Something a wolf should never feel for a vampire. I was able to keep my thoughts a secret from the pack. Only Paul ever knew how I truly felt each time we were sent out to hunt her down. 

She never stayed for long she showed up every couple of months like clockworks. Nobody knew why she kept coming back. Some thought she was testing our defences may be looking for a weakness while others thought she was just playing with us. Her way of getting off. I broke Aruthors jaw when he said that. At the time I didn't know why but the comment set my anger alight.

Me I thought she was searching for something. Like she was being pulled back every time she escaped. 

I was Sixteen when she ambushed me. Her two vampire friends had drawn the attention of the rest of my pack. I was following them when I was suddenly drawn into another direction. Almost as if she was calling out for me. I disobeyed my Alpha and followed my heart. What could he do to me that he hasn’t done a hundred times before. I was part of a pack. But I was the lone wolf. An outcast. Paul couldn’t take being in this pack anymore so he left. He ran and left me behind. A part of me hated him for leaving. But another part of me understood. He has to protect his mom and I couldn’t just leave mine here at the pack's mercy. I had to stay. Even if I wanted to leave I couldn’t. It felt like a part of me was trapped here. Desperately looking for something here. But for what.

Once in the clearing, she tackled me from behind. The two of us sailed through the air tossing and turning each trying to pin the over. Trying to assert their dominance and take their prize in their opponent's death. 

In the end neither of won as we pushed against each other so hard we sent the other flying backwards. Snarling at myself I pick me up of the floor turning and growling at the red eyed vampire just out of my reach. Standing all on fours head bowed into a menacing position that has other vampires running for their lives. My chest rumbled with warning growls.

Not her through. She landed just like me and jumped with far more grace. She stood with her back to me as the dust from our landing forms a barrier between us and the world. Our own little dome. She spins like people do in movies with a dramatic flaw showing everyone how they are a force of nature. 

And it was when she turned that for the first time in nearly two years of her coming here our eyes locked and we realised why we were so drawn to each other. Suddenly it wasn’t gravity holding me to this earth it was her. Everything else in the world disappeared leaving the two of us standing there looking at each other in awe. My wolf howled inside my mind for joy. Imprint. My soulmate. Everything made sense then. Why I couldn't kill that day we first met. Why she was always in my head. Why she didn’t smell as bad as other vampires and how I knew when she was coming. We were connected. We were searching for each all this time but just didn’t realise it. 

My Alpha roared inside my head ordering me to attack her when I had the chance. The rest of my pack unaware of this new development cheered me on waiting for me to sink my teeth into her. It was never really a choice. It was just as a fact that needed to happen. My mind was already closed off to the pack. Had to be to keep my secret feeling about the red head monster away from them. Now I needed to protect her from them. 

Cutting the pack link should have been hard. It should have been painful and sad. These were people who I thought of as family. Even if our Alpha was a bastard. But it wasn’t. It was as easy as breathing. It was never a choice. She was my everything now. My imprint. My love. My vampire. 

I shifted back into human form as she approached me shock and wonder played out on her face. Love reigned in her eyes causing her blood red eyes to shine brightly. After all her searching she had found me. “Victoria.” She introduced herself her voice coming out as soft as chime bells soothing my fears of the pack who no doubt will have turned back on themselves to see what happened to me. Why I suddenly went dark. 

“Bella.” I reply smiling for what seems like the first time in years. She purrs at my name and takes hold of my hand. they moulded together as if they were created for each other. Our bodies were vastly different. Cold vs hot. I guess it true what people saw. Opposites attract. 

Together we ran. We ran from my old pack. My old life. From Arizona. We met up with her coven mates. James a sadistic prick who I seemed to get along with like a house on fire. Laurent was much calmer and relaxed. He was fascinated by me and we could talk for hours about everything and nothing at all. 

Victoria herself was wild and crazy. Cunning and mischievous. Soft and caring yet strong and dangerous. Every new aspect I learned about made me fall in love with her even more. I understood why some many people thought British people were a whole new level of attractive. She told me stories of her travels as we laid under the stars relishing in each other's presence. She told me about how she’s waited hundreds of years for me. How she dreamed about the day we would meet. She never thought she would meet me as we try to kill each other. I joked that it just spiced our relationship up. 

The first time we kissed it was everything I thought it would be and so much more. People talk about fireworks and sparks. This was that as much as more. It felt like coming home. That I was finally whole again. That I was complete. She made me feel thing's I had never experienced before and I wanted to drown in her. 

For a wolf shifter I was bad at my job as a protector. I ran with red eyed vampires. Watched them hunt their prey and did nothing to help. Sometimes I helped them hunt. Something about Victoria hunting invoked me to be with her in every sense. She moved with the abilities of a feline. Something my wolf loved to watch. She was mine I would think to myself as she stalked some poor soul. I am her's. 

As a group we decided to head to Forks. My dad Charlie lived there. It was a safe place for us to hide out and get ourselves in order. My dad was thrilled when I moved in with him unaware of the three vampires lurking nearby. They agreed to hunt in the cities away from our small town as not to draw attention. 

I started Forks high school and was caught off guard by the vampire scents lingering in the area. Five golden eyed vampires stood near their cars. The moment I stepped foot out of my truck. A gift from Charlie. Their eyes snapped to me. The two sides glared at each other. Unsure of what to do. The bell ringing stopped either side from making a decision. 

Lessons were slow as I spent more time thinking about the strange vampires then my school work. Lunch is where everything really kicked off. After texting Victoria about the vampires, she James and Laurent all showed up. Hisses and snarls were exchanged. Territory was important to vampires just as it was to shifters. 

Later that day we meet up again with their last two coven members to discuss a treaty of our own like the Cullen’s had with the wolves. Another pack of wolves lived nearby. After meeting with the Cullen’s me and Victoria went to check them out as the fastest and her innate gift of survival it just made sense. 

We smelt them before we saw as they charged at us all their eyes aimed solely on Victoria. My instincts rampaged at the threat to my imprint. Maybe that why I didn’t notice the silver wolf with the familiar scent as I meet the big black wolf head on. We fought tearing into each other kind of like how me and Victoria first meet. She could do nothing but look on in horror from the tree tops as we crashed into each other as the rabid beast we are. The rest of the wolves circled blow her waiting for the opportunity to sink their teeth into her. 

The black wolf was strong. Much stronger than me. But I had experience on my side as I sunk my teeth into her rear leg snapping the bone weakening him. For there it was easy to take him down. However, before I could deliver the final blow that silver wolf jumped in front whimpering a familiar sound. 

Paul. 

My brother. We stated at each other before jumping at each in joy nuzzling each other howling with happiness. The other wolves stopped their attacked and watched us. Victoria jumped down from the tree and joined next to me as I rest my huge head on her shoulder nuzzling her in a comforting manner. Growling at any wolf that tried to get to close. Paul looked between us before letting out a large heckle laughing at us. 

We all shifted back into human form to talk. After I explained everything Paul wasn’t surprised that the red head turned out to be my imprint after the way I longed after her back in Arizona. The other wolves weren’t thrilled at the idea about having red eyed vampires nearby but we won't living on their land and couldn't touch us. Sam’s pack wouldn’t dare attack another wolfs imprint. It was their most sacred law. 

The month's leading up to my eighteenth birthday were mostly peaceful and all three supernatural sides formed a truce. Some of us even formed a friendship. Either way we all lived in peace. We were planning where we should go after I graduated when I told Victoria it was her choice. That I would follow her anywhere she went. That earned me a kiss. James and Laurent just snorted and gagged. But we didn’t care. Because we had each other and we had a future together. There was nothing more in life or death in her case that we needed more than each other. Two hunters forever joined as one. From the moment we looked into each others eyes I knew that I would do anything. Be anything for her as she was my everything. From now until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a full story at one point. I haven't decided yet. It was just an idea that popped into my head at 2 am in the morning and now we're here. I'm so sorry for everyone who read it.


End file.
